Pokemon Destiny: The Omega Scrolls
by Pendar
Summary: Six scrolls are said to reveal a chilling prophecy detailing the end of existence. In a world where the art of meistry reigns, Ash Ketchum's dream is to become the world's greatest Pokemon Meister, but Destiny has more in store for our young hero. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with Pokemon. This includes the toys, video games, regions, or anything at all to do with the franchise. This is merely for my own entertainment and I will delete this story as soon as possible if the original authors so wishes it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

For all of you new to Pokemon Destiny, this is the re-write of a former story of mine of the same name that I thought could use some major tweaking. My reasons are, that after a review of the original story, I found that it was of poor quality and needed a do over. I realized that I could have just sucked it up and continue the work, but I came up with many new ideas that I think will fit the nature of what had planned for the story more accurately. Therefore, I went back to the drawing board.

As for most of my readers who are familiar with my work, I know some of you would probably disagree with me. I appreciate you reviews and praises, honestly. However, I thought a cool idea like PD needed something better than how it was previously written. I wrote the original Pokemon Destiny in 2008, and anyone who compares Chapter One of PD with some of my later works can easily tell that my skills has improved.

I also would like to clear up any certain questions that may arise. Unlike the original, this re-write will have some of the characters, abilities, and concepts from all three canons — (anime, game, manga) — manga will be Pokemon Adventures (or Special) only. I haven't actually read Pokemon Adventures, yet — (it's on my big ass to-do list) — so, be easy on me if you find some inconsistencies. Until I read it, all I have is knowledge from wiki's, but I'll make sure to read up on the original source to get more of a feel for the characters.

Finally, there's the matter of the fact that there are no trainers here in the story. The main reason why this is an AU fantasy story. I have replaced that with a fairly old concept of humans combining with pokemon. They are known as Pokemon Meisters and the skills are known as meistry. I won't explain the mechanics of how this works like I did in the original since I pretty much gave away parts of the story. You'll just have to read on and see for yourself. Though, my returning readers will probably have a good grasp of it already.

Anyway, enough of this. Happy reading.

_**Pokemon Destiny: The Omega Scrolls**_

by: Pendar

**SILENCE MOON: Prologue Arc – Part 1**

**The Omega Scrolls**

It was near the stroke of midnight for the inhabitants of Blackthorn City, and most had already called it a day and retreated back to their respected residences. This was not the rule for a certain man on the run however–currently taking his quarters inside the legendary Dragon's Den, which was inside a cave near Blackthorn.

The Elder's of the place generously gave him a room when he asked if he could stay in hiding, and he made them swear not to tell anyone he was living with them. They agreed without question. He was curious as to why they would accept him without interrogation, though. Not that he was complaining.

"Any soul compassionate and strong enough to pass my test," the Master had replied, "is welcome here. And will be treated as a part of our family. Your actions in the outside world do not matter to us. The test tells me more about you than you think, and I can assure you that our actions rarely reflects the wishes of our hearts. Even the most noble of Pokemon Meisters have failed our test. We test the heart, not what the person appears to be. Remember that, Luke Ketchum."

Amused, Luke thanked the men for the honor of accepting him as one of their own. That didn't help shake off the guilt he was having troubles with. He guessed there were some truth to the Master's words. He still remembered how many times he blinked with that cooky look when he passed the Dragon User's test as a young man, and still to this day wonder how he so easily passed something many, some more worthier Meisters, had failed before him. Especially with how easily he betrayed his own people.

The crimes he committed were very terrible. He imagined how he brought forth the rise of the intoxicating hatred that now surrounds where he went and foolishly attacked what is known today as the most powerful and admired center among the reign of pokemon meistry. The Great City of Pokelantic. Named after the fallen city of Pokelantis, and discovered by Alakazar the Brute on a vast island near the middle of the Johto and Hoenn regions during the War of Regions two centuries ago. Infamous for it's constant stream of talented Pokemon Meisters, and the current home of the ancient Council of Trilmarillion, a place where the world of pokemon and humans sort out political matters regarding the world.

Luke himself was a testament to the strength of Pokelantic. He was skilled, and taught by the best they had to offer. He accomplished his dream to become one of the best Meisters in the world. Pokelantic was happy to have him as one of their own and he took pride on calling himself a Pokelantorian. Until he saw the dark side of the city and it's rulers. Until he saw there were more to this world than simple competition among the exciting arena of Meisters. Dangerous secrets never told, legends and prophecies by the ancients fulfilled.

These truths healed his blindness towards the great tree he was once proud to be a branch of, and rebelled against it. He slaughtered when necessary, and stolen from them the darkest of dark secrets ever withheld from the denizens of this world. One of the six pieces of what is known to be of mythologic wisdom and prophecy: The Six Elemental Omega Scrolls. Together they formed the key to their potential salvation, to their potential future, and to their potential doom.

In his hands, held the Water Omega Scroll. Luke thought it was fitting for Pokelantic to have this particular scroll. They do, after all, instruct their Meisters to be specialists of water type pokemon. He looked over the scroll with a trained eye, trying to spot anything peculiar. Nothing. All he saw was a fine painting, the work of a brilliant master, of various water type pokemon swimming happily toward a common destination on the cover of the sealed scroll. Before the rebellion, Luke managed to trick one of Pokelantic's top researchers into sharing some of his notes, (all he had to do was give him his autograph), and found that not even they knew how the scroll worked, or even how to open it.

The image of one his previous teachers and famous professor shimmered in the darkness of his mind. Luke thought that it was perhaps a time to pay a visit to the good professor. Maybe he would have the answers he seeks.

Luke was driven out of his thoughts when the scroll in his hand suddenly started to glow a pink light. Luke almost jumped from his chair in surprise, and stared in awe as the scroll levitated in the air in the pink orb. At first, Luke thought he must have activated something, but he caught himself when he heard a poorly masked giggle. He used the moment to twirl his eyes and tug his lips to show a hint of mirth.

"Your majesty, mew," called Luke. "You can come out now."

"Aww, darn it!" said a very young and playful voice. " I can never trick you!"

Luke turned to a window on his left, and surely enough, a pink feline like pokemon with bunny like feet and a long and thin tail hovered through it. It quickly flew right into Luke's face, showing a full of picture of it's baby-blue eyes. Luke only stared back, still amused. It flew back away, disappointed.

_Mmmm, not even a blink . . . I really hate that Meister training of yours! _Luke laughed when he overheard mew's words in his mind. Mew flew over to the scroll and used it's psychic energy to play with in it in mid-air.

"It keeps me alive." He shrugged. His eyes danced as he observed the pokemon toying with the scroll. "More importantly, if I may ask, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be present among the Council to discuss the next Pokemon Minister of Pokelantic?"

"Oh, yeah!" Exclaimed the mew. "I forgot to tell you about that! We already chosen the next Minister!"

Luke wasn't surprised. "I thought so," he said. "So, that means the meeting addressing the rebellion and the Minister is over . . ."

"Mmmm hmmm," mew replied, busy watching the flying scroll.

He turned and watched the cackling flames before him n the fireplace. "Did they say anything—"he paused, as if struggling to ask the question"––about me? And my son?"

Mew slowly placed the scrolls on a table near an arrangement of old photographs. It spoke: "Yes, actually."

"What did they say?" He asked, too excitedly. His eyes were wild with nervousness and fear. Mew smiled and giggled, and flew around in a oval.

"Nothing too bad!" Luke perked up with an eager smile. "Just the usual meanie heads Rayquaza, Groudon, Palkia, Dialga, Moltres, and Darkrai wanting the immediate arrest of the 'traitor' so he can be executed by Hyper Beam for all of Pokelantic to see with more than half of the citizens backing them up!" Mew said all of this in one breath like it was discussing this over a cup of tea. Luke's mouth was agape.

"Oh, and as for your son," it continued, swerving in the air, "the Berlitz family in particular are furious for the assassination of the former Minister, and demands that your son be brought to the Berlitz manor to be killed by newly appointed leader of Berlitz family, Johanna Berlitz, herself as payment."

Luke pressed hard on his temples. He felt a headache coming on. He sat back down on his chair needing to calm down. He should have expected a reaction like this. It wasn't too much of a surprise that the Berlitz family would want his head, but he never expected them to go as far and call for the death of his innocent son.

"What was the verdict?"

"You have been deemed guilty for high treason, and disrupting the peace between pokemon and humans. Wow, that's a pretty deep crime!" Mew said way too happily for what this situation required.

Luke shook his head. "Go on."

"You are to be found, dead or alive – preferably alive – and brought back to Pokelantic. If alive, you will face a public execution, where your body will be incinerated, courtesy of Rayquaza, Groudon, Darkrai, Moltres, and Palkia themselves. Humph, meanie heads..."

_Leave it to them to want to show off,_thought Luke. "And of my son?"

"The request of the Berlitz family was denied by the majority of the Council, however. This infuriated them, but the Council argued the boy had nothing to do with it and shouldn't be punished for crimes he didn't commit."

Luke wore a sardonic smile. "There's more, isn't there?" He knew the Berlitz well and the amount of pull they had. Predictably, mew nodded it's head.

"The Berlitz then demanded that the boy be expelled from ever setting foot within Pokelantic's borders, several members of the Council agreed to this," explained mew.

Now, Luke was nervous. He was planning to send his son back to live in Pokelantic. If this went through, then that would mean he had nowhere to take him, and he surely could not allow him to stay with a wanted fugitive on the run.

Luke took a breath. "And?"

"And . . ." Mew paused for effect. It floated closer.

"And . . ."

Luke sighed. "Please, your majesty . . ."

Mew smiled again. "I'm sorry, it's just the look on your face!" It said, pointing at him with a short titter. "Don't worry, I persuaded the others to overturn this demand. He's allowed to come back, but some of the citizens aren't too happy about this decision. They even protested against our ruling. Most of the city regrets having anything to do with the Ketchums now."

"That's not good," he said. Mew sported a quizzical look. He explained: "I was originally going to drop my son back to live in Pokelantic, but with the citizens and their irrational hatred, I wouldn't be surprised if he was killed by some angry mob. Even with protection, he would be discriminated against and looked down upon. I would be a poor father if I left him to such a cruel fate." He relaxed in his chair and folded his hands. "I will have to take him somewhere else, and leave him with somebody I trust. But, the question is, who?"

While Luke screened possible people in his mind, mew bucked up and turned to the window as if it sensed something. Mew gasped and immediately turned invisible. Luke noticed this and had to cut short his thinking.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?"

His answer came in the form of a purple paper in a purple orb similar to his majesty's pink one. In came in fast through the open window and stopped right in front of Luke, it's light binding the whole room. The light gave way, and the neatly folded paper unfolded itself and floated towards Luke's arm. He took the violet paper and read what it said.

_YOU CAN RUN_

_BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE_

_RUN, AND WE WILL HAVE FUN_

_HIDE, AND YOU WILL DIE_

_-G.O.A.D_

Luke's face was passive. There was no question. They found him. He should have known that even if the Elder's had kept their word to keep his stay a whisper, he would be found out eventually. This was the best he was talking about. He would be a fool to think the Dragon's Den would keep him safe for long from them.

"It would seem out meeting has been cut short, your majesty," he said. "Thank you for taking the risk to meet me."

"No thanks necessary!" Luke couldn't see mew, so it seemed like the playful voice was coming from nowhere. "I trust you, and I hope this crazy plan of yours works. And good luck to you, fellow Arceium!"

Luke blinked at that. Mew must have found some amusement from the look on his face with the way it laughed heartily. Luke heard a movement and saw a blue light from behind him. Stunned, he quickly spun around his head to see that mew had teleported.

_Fellow Arceium_.

He replayed mew's words over again in disbelief. Checking to make sure it wasn't just his imagination. He sinked deeper into his chair and mulled everything over while waiting for his pursuers to come to him since he could tell they blocked the exits.

_Fellow Arceium._

That was the highest level of respect any pokemon could give a lowly human such as himself. Those words acknowledged him as a fellow descendant of the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. It acknowledged him as their equal, as their family. Most pokemon would scoff at the idea of humans being their brothers sisters. Ironically, a good portion of humanity returned the gesture. It only brought shame, sigh, and frustration down upon the world whenever he saw how disappointing it all was.

Luke Ketchum lost himself in thought, wonder, and retrospection. He read the words again and again before it was stained into his vast and wise mind while thinking of the past and the future.

He thought of his life—his pokemon—his dreams—his future—his sacrifice. _Is it really all __worth it?_

He was, well, nervous. Or maybe he was scared? He couldn't quite place it. Whatever the two, or both, it was a rare feeling for him. He felt fear before. Oh, yes, he had. But never the kind of fear you feel when you know obliteration was inevitable and any attempt to stop it was futile. Sort of like death anxiety.

A knock on the door was heard, and Luke did not hesitate to burn the letter in the fireplace near his study. He watched the paper burn, looking intently at the dancing flames crushing the paper into dissolving black. The stench of burning paper filled the room.

"Come in," said Luke, without sparing the door a glance. He already knew who it was judging from the aura he was feeling, and he was _not_ pleased. Already he could sense multiple amounts of high leveled aura users surrounding his current home.

Luke took a deep and relaxing breath with his eyes closed as the door slowly opened, revealing the bulky shadow of a short person. Bright red eyes were the only sign of light behind the dark doorway. His short stride into the modest and comfortable room was met with the creaking of the wooden floor.

Luke surveyed the boys features. He was almost a spitting image of himself. Same jet-black spiky hair and all. The only noticeable difference was their eye color. Luke's was brown, not red like the boy's.

As for his clothing, he wore a simple red t-shirt, with bland looking red pants to match. He had a number on both sides of his pants that read: 0718 in bold black letters.

"Ah, Red," said Luke. He rotated his chair away from the fireplace and towards the boy. Nothing in his face betraying the emotion. "Nice of you to come."

Of course, that was a lie. He didn't like to lie, but sometimes it was necessary in times like these.

He heard someone approaching fast to his room. The Master grabbed onto Red, but the boy kept his eyes on Luke, like he didn't even acknowledge the Master's existence. The Master panted and looked ready to scold the boy.

"Luke, my sincerest apologies, but I found this bo—"

"It's okay, Master." The Master was surprised at his words. "He's a guest." Luke stood up from his chair, smiling rather forcefully.

"But, it's forbidden . . ." The Master stopped what he was going to say when realization donned on his face. He backed away from Red, and shot a steely gaze at Luke.

Luke nodded as if to confirm some unspoken question. He chose to add on to it: "I am thankful for the Dragon User's Clan hospitality, but I believe it is time for me to depart." Luke stressed the word "depart" and shot a leer at the Elder. He understood the meaning. _Run. Quickly._

The Master bowed, close his eyes, and clapped his hands together. "_Come not between a Dragon and his wrath_," he said. Luke recognized the words as the Declaration of the clan. The Master continued speaking, "I wish you luck on your endeavors, and we shall send you our blessings."

The Master began to walk away, only stopping once to get one last look at Luke. It was wise of him to do so. Luke does not expect to see him again. As he left, everything was silent. Luke and Red shared a staring contest.

Red matched Luke's expressionless mask but did it with almost no emotion in his eyes. It was almost too professional looking for a boy his age. He might as well been a statue. The felt less demeanor did not a suit a child at all. It was almost _unnatural_.

He opened his mouth to finally speak, but Luke raised his hand.

"Be still." He interrupted. "I know why you are here."

Red obeyed. His eyes following Luke as he sighed deeply and got up from his chair. He walked over to a picture of what looked to be a smiling woman and grabbed it off to examine it.

He chuckled for some reason. He spoke, "Let me guess . . . Cyrus sent you? It's the only explanation I have for you–_you_ in particular, for being here. And I gather he also wants to know if I'll really go through with the operation, am I correct?"

Red was silent. Luke glanced away at the picture and looked and glared at Red with pure hatred.

"You may speak," he said, calmly, despite the anger shown on his face. But the underlying message was sent. _You disgust me._

Red ignored Luke's apparent distaste of him, and simply chose to reply in his prepubescent voice: "That is correct. Additionally, he wishes to confirm you're agreement to turn yourself in once you complete the deed."

Luke's face was blank, but inside, he was thoroughly amused at Cyrus's _audacity_ to send this _thing_ to his face. Cyrus would never foul his most prized soldiers by sending them as simple messenger boys. That insane bastard always knew how get under his skin, and fortunately, Luke knew how to control his anger, but this was truly pushing it.

It would also seem that Cyrus has trained the boy to meet up to his melancholic standards as well. No trick of movement. No giving away of body language. Darting his eyes everywhere and memorizing the layout of the room in case of need of escape or battle strategy. He was already thinking ahead.

It was indeed amazing what strenuous mental training can do. While most kids are out there crying and begging their mommies and daddies for everything, this kid is already thinking like an experienced soldier ready to kill and die at any stroke of the hand of of his superiors.

Luke's attention made it's way back into reality when he heard Red speak again, "Will you keep your word, former Pokelantion?"

The boy said "former Pokelantion" like those words meant something to him . The nerve of this kid was a wonder to Luke. He sensed the multiple Auras growth in density. He couldn't help but grin. Were they threatening him? They must not know who he is, or maybe they were just foolish. Or both. _Perhaps a little education is in order, _thought Luke.

Luke reverted his sorrowful gaze back to the picture he was holding. A metamorphosis of the play of emotions donned his face as it switched from hatred to adoring. He only continue to smile when he felt the numerous aura's grow stronger.

Red couldn't have seen it coming. But when Luke unexpectedly rushed up to him in a fit of anger, and slammed him on the wall while lifting him up by his shirty, he was still as stoic as ever.

Luke felt movement and the influx of aura behind him, but he didn't care. His sole attention and glower was directed at the boy. He moved his head enough to get his mouth close to the boy's ears.

"Listen to me, _boy_, if that's what you really are," he spat. He showered Red's ear with fiery breath and conviction as he spoke. "You are nothing but an abomination of science. A mere puppet with Cyrus laughing at the strings like a distorted child. You will never know love. You will never know friendship. Only the shadows of guilt, depression, and death shall you know with the light ever behind you as you cower to turn and face it. Tell your master to pat himself in the back for his suspicions. I never intended to turn myself in, knowing it would mean my end. I have other wishes to fulfill, and I will not let him–or anyone–or any_thing–_stop me."

With his daring prophecy told, Luke looked deep into Red's two empty round liquids he dared called eyes. Feeling a sudden urge, he raised his hand like he was going to strike Red down, but his hand was stayed by an grasp that spoke tales of only the most frigid of winters.

A haunting and familiar voice filled the room: "That is enough, Luke."

Luke turned his head to get a better look at the figure. A tanned hand was extended from what looked to be floating violet cloaks with nobody wearing them. The only signs of life were a peculiar set of bright purple eyes staring dead at him.

The fireplace and the lights went out, leaving the place in total darkness. In that moment he saw many more bright violet eyes observing him. It was almost like little purple dots was all over the room.

"Well, well. Waddya know!" said Luke with too much glee for the situation he was in. "If it isn't little Mortimer!"

The ghostly figure pulled off his hood, and invisible air became flesh and liquids, revealing the face of a young man. The bright purple in his eyes retreated slowly away from his pupils exhibiting brown eyes. He scratched his blue headband covering his naturally blonde hair.

"It's Morty, Luke." He corrected, sounding annoyed. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Just let go of my hand," said Luke. A tone of amusement in his voice.

"Wait," replied Morty. He looked at Red, who was still as forbearing as ever. "Red, come."

Red looked at Luke curiously before he strolled away into the protection of the ghost Meisters. Morty dropped his hand and backed off. The noise of his black buckled boots were like the jiggle of keys with each careful step.

"You." Morty pointed to one of his subordinates. "Take him back to headquarters."

"Yes, Captain." The man took Red into his arms, and dissolved into the wall behind them. Red shared one last glance with Luke.

"Protecting toys, are we?" Luke mocked. "I suppose Cyrus needed the best protection for his little dolls."

Morty ignored his jests. "I've been given orders to bring you in if you replied negatively to Red's question," Morty drawled in a heavy tone.

"So I've noticed."

"My men reported that they heard you talking before we came here," he said, looking at Luke accusingly. "What's more, most of the Elder's were asleep when we checked. Was someone else here, I wonder?" He scanned the room.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business, Mortimer," said Luke, heavily. Morty frowned.

"I see," he said. "You know, I'm going have to arrest the Elder's of this place and turn them in for questioning."

Luke saw the double meaning. "So I take it they couldn't escape in time?" He reflected. "No matter–they're innocent. They merely gave me a place to stay."

"Regardless," he said quickly. "They helped one of the most wanted criminals of today. They _will_ be punished," he said. "It's a shame. My father told me a lot about the legendary Dragon User's Clan. He had a lot of respect for them and it hurts me to have to do this."

"You could just let bygones be bygones."

"You know I cannot do that, Luke," replied Morty, calmly. Morty dug into his long sleeves and pulled out the picture frame that Luke was studying before he attacked Red. He inspected the picture, wore a knowing smile, and threw it back at Luke which he caught easily.

"Impressive." Luke complimented, putting away the picture. "I didn't even know you took it from me. Your skills have improved, and your aura is a lot stronger. And now you are a captain of an elite branch of the M.P.F, the Ghoul's Of Armed Defenses. Your father must be proud."

"You flatter me," said Morty. "Compared to you, I'm nothing. Even the pokemon of legend are attracted to you and your power. I admit to some jealousy on my part." His eyes became distant. "It's almost disheartening to see someone else pass off my lifelong ambition like it's nothing."

"Your skills as a Meister have no doubt improved . . ." he paused, processing what he heard from Morty. "But judging by your constant obsession with legendary pokemon, and the way your being commanded to protect one of Cyrus's puppets, your heart is still nowhere near what it needs to be for any of the legendaries to appear before you."

Morty looked quite dismayed by that revelation. A flash of shock overcame him for a split second before becoming a black look. His arm was shaking with anger momentarily, and he opened his mouth to argue, but he caught himself and took a breath to relax. He was calmed, but the tension in the room was still building momentum.

"Captain," said an eager voice. All eyes turned to their left. The fellow Ghoul was still in the shadows, but was unveiled enough to show a womanly shape of the speakers face. Luke noticed the long and distinct scarf flowing from her neck.

_A Berlitz? How fitting. _Luke could only guess what the woman was about to say.

"What is it?" asked Morty.

She tried her best to stop glaring at Luke when speaking to her commanding officer. "It is nothing more than a reminder, Captain. I advise that we stop this useless chitter chatter and arrest the traitor before he gets any ideas."

Luke beamed at her. "You're a Berlitz, aren't you? Tell me, how is Johanna coping with the lost of her husband?"

The woman shot him her most deepest glare that spoke massive quantities of pure hatred. Her purple eyes becoming more demented. "Don't you _dare_ say her name, traitor!" she shrieked, her voice dripping with venom. Her glowing eyes becoming brighter. "You disgrace my whole family by uttering any of our names from your fowl lips." She looked at Luke like he was a smelly piece of garbage. "I hear Johanna cry at night everyday, and see her blankets used to wipe off her tears as she stares at the empty side of her bed, because of _you!_The princess will now grow up without the love and support of her father, because of _you!_ And the people have just lost one of the most kindest and loved Minister's ever to have served, because of _you!_ You—and the rest of your Ketchum filth––should be obliterated from the Earth!"

"At ease, Lucinda." Morty urged her. The woman did not cease her glare, however.

Morty turned back at the quiet Luke. "Forgive her. She and the rest of her family are going through tough times." Morty's stare came through Luke like knives. Morty snapped his fingers, and two of his Ghouls hovered next to him. "I am also afraid to say that she is right. Don't run from us, Luke. We don't want to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself, Captain," mumbled Lucinda. Morty heard her, but he chose to ignore it.

Luke laughed mockingly at their threatening actions. "You've seen what I can do, Mortimer. You should know better than this." Morty smirked and Luke raised an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers, and the Ghoul to his right pulled out a pokeballs.

"It was careless of you to leave your pokemon unattended, Luke," said Morty, a hint of triumph tugged to his voice. "And I also cannot sense you being Synched with any pokemon right now. You're defenseless. It's almost ironic that someone of your virtuosity will be brought down by such an amateur mistake."

Clearly outmatched, Luke remained silent, but fixed his gaze on the Ghoul holding his pokeballs. Unlike the rest of the Ghouls, he saw no purple eyes protruding from the darkness of his hood. After a moment, Luke raised his arms, signaling defeat, but was smiling the whole time. "I beg to differ. It is not I who has been careless this evening, Mortimer."

Morty half-smiled, half-frowned, trying to make heads or tails of his words. He stopped —it mattered not. "Arrest him." The Ghouls made their move, and the Lucinda woman looked disappointed at the lack of action from Luke. However, before they could get any closer towards Luke, the Ghoul who held Luke's pokeballs jumped in front of him, his back turned from the Ghouls standing face to face with Luke.

"What are you doing?" asked Morty. "I know you're eager, but—"

"Winter is coming, Captain," the Ghoul said with a weighty chuckle.

Morty was confused and the rest of the Ghouls shared his sentiments, until he felt the temperature of the room drop. The extreme cold swept them all, and left it's mark by freezing everything in the room. A powerful weight of aura caused them to crane their necks in surprise. The Ghoul . . . or what was once thought to be a Ghoul—grabbed the shawl lapels of his purple cloak, and threw it aside to meet a similar frozen fate on the ground in front of Luke.

Luke could have sworn he saw Morty age fifteen years when he saw who it was, and the rest of his team of Ghouls each gave a gasp of horror.

The former Ghoul disclosed a truly frightening appearance. Even without the purple cloak, he mirrored a ghost with a much more loose and shiny-looking black cloak of his own that covered the figure of his whole body. He also wore a mask resembling a smiling demon. Anyone careful enough to look could see yellow slits ready to pounce through his mask.

"Aww—heavenly cold!" he bellowed in a monstrous voice that matched his mask. "It feels good to finally get rid of that ugly hot overcoat!" The shadowy figure stretched and cracked his neck and shoulder blades. "Your plan work to perfection, Luke, my boy! I was skeptical at first, I'll admit . . ."

Luke lowered his arms and took the pokeball that was in the man's hands. "It took you long enough. I was beginning to think you abandoned me."

"No, it . . . it can't be—y-you're !" Lucinda stuttered, pale as a blank sheet.

"The Masked Man . . ." finished Morty with an ominous drawl. His fearful eyes flickered toward Luke like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Luke, I can't believe you're working with this . . . this mad man! To think you went so low is unforgivable!"

"And yet my mother still loved me," the Masked Man replied, indignantly, but in a sarcastic way.

"I'm sorry, Mortimer." Luke released the pokeball. A flash of white light brightened the room and landed on the floor. The light dulled as it took the shape of a small-rodent like pokemon of yellow-brownish color with a rather noticeable scar that could be seen as a running through it's small right eye, and a long thin tail stopping at a thunderbolt shaped end. It was also grinning, flashing teeth as though it was ready to fight, as though it was eager to use it's power. A peculiar behavior for a pokemon.

"But you know how rash I can be at times like these." Luke finished.

"It's about time you freed me from that thing, you moron!" said the pokemon, much to the amazement of the Ghouls. Morty, and the Masked Man, however, was unsurprised.

"Did that raichu just _talk_?" said a dumbfounded Lucinda. Luke was confused as well. His mind turned, processing this. _Strange . . . Berlitz members usually are the first to know what happens when you have a strong bond with your pokemon. . . ._

"Of course I can talk, you stupid wench!" said the annoyed raichu. "Can't you hear the words coming out of my lips? Stupid hairless apes," it added, rudely. Lucinda lost her shock and growled at the small pokemon.

"Forget it! Ghouls!" Morty alerted, quickly. He raised his hood, his last knowable expression being a furious one. "Capture them both! Don't let Luke Synchronize with that raichu!" At the word of command, the Ghouls became smoke and flew towards their prey.

The Masked Man chortled at their attempt. "I believe it's a little too late for that!" He raised his arm at the fast approaching Ghouls. "_Ice Type: Ice Beam!"_

Only a few of the Ghouls were hit by the oncoming attack, instantly freezing them, and dropping like flies to make several _thunks_ on the ground. The rest scattered around Dragon's Den and some dodged by going through the walls. The ones closest to them, with Morty at the lead, continued the previously failed attempt, but Luke was ready for them.

"Aktzin! Use_ Flash! _Full power!"

Aktzin seemed disappointed that it's Meister ordered such a cheap trick, but, he nonetheless obeyed. Luke closed his eyes so he wouldn't be effected. The last thing he saw was Morty telling the Ghouls to go back, but it was too late. The move lit up the entire Den, and blinded the Ghouls. When the light was gone, the Masked Man, Luke, and Aktzin took full use of the distraction and rushed to their left.

"LUKE!" cried an frustrated Morty, knowing full well they were escaping despite not being able to see. His voice ricocheted from the corners of the barely lit cave.

"Aktzin, _Thunderbolt_!" Luke pointed to the wall they were running into. Aktzin aimed a powerful bolt of electricity at it and an explosion erupted. Luke hoped the Elder's would forgive him for that one.

"DO—NO—LET—THEM—ESCAPE!" roared Morty. "THESE ARE TWO DIALGA-RANKED SERIAL KILLERS ON THE LOOSE! LETHAL FORCE HAS BEEN AUTHORIZED!"

Those were the last words Luke heard before he and Aktzin crashed head-first into the chilling water. He saw Aktzin try to pointlessly use it's small arms to swim back up, only to go nowhere. If it wasn't for the fact he would drown, he would be laughing at this rare comical scene of the tough-acting raichu.

He swam to it, and he hugged it to his chest. He knew he was going to get it for that one, but if it wanted to live then it needed to get over it's ridiculous pride. Luke missed holding Aktzin like this when it was still a pikachu. He almost forgot how soft Aktzin fur was to the touch.

They both gasped for air when they made it to the surface. Aktzin coughed rapidly and glared at Luke when he sniggered. Aktzin pulled out it's tongue immaturely, not noticing a Ghoul with a dark energy ball in their hand flying behind it.

"_Ghost Type: Shadow Ball!"_

"Aktzin, watch out!" shouted Luke as he pushed the water out of his way. He managed to push the pokemon out of the way and barely dodging the lethal ball himself. Three more Ghouls came charging from the sky like eagles when it spotted food, each charging their own Shadow Ball. They had them surrounding, each at their lefts, and their rights to make sure their was no mistake of aim this time.

Luke owed Morty an apology. It turned out he _wasn't_ the only one careless this evening. He couldn't order Aktzin to attack because he would electrocute them both due to the water, and their was no way they will be able to dodge in time. The Ghouls swooped in and released their attacks like bombs. Luke's face was blank and Aktzin was cursing out unmentionables.

"_Ice Type: Frozen World!"_

In the nick of time, a huge chunk of water was animated, and it went over their heads and created a dome around them. Not a single drip of water came down before said dome froze and shielded the two from the Shadow Balls. Once the dome's purpose was fulfilled, it instantly exploded in a frenzy-like exertion of water. Luke and Aktzin was covered with water again, and they spun around it in like they were in a washing machine.

Much needed oxygen came to Luke and Aktzin again, and they found themselves on one of the big boulders that decorated the cave. Luke went to soothe the stinging of water in his eyes and Aktzin shook off the water. He saw

"Ugh . . . thanks for that, Mask." Luke said, shivering because of the cold. He made a note to find something more warm than the casual clothes he wore now.

"Hard to believe you're a Pokelantion if you're making mistakes like that," the Masked Man told him, also on the lookout. "Synchronize with that useless rodent already! I shouldn't have to save you when you can do that yourself!"

"You worthless masked hooligan!" Aktzin sneered. "Who are you calling a 'useless rodent'! Why I ought—"

"Stop it, Aktzin!" Luke scolded. "You need to focus! We both almost been killed for our recklessness!"

Aktzin looked at Luke like it was betrayed. "But, Luke—" It stopped itself, probably because it knew it was only wasting air.

"A prime example as to why I refuse to learn any of my pokemon's True Name," he said. "I like my pokemon much better when they _don't_ talk, thank you very much! They already whine enough as it is."

Aktzin's face resembled an angry bull's, growing red due to the Masked Man's implication that it was annoying. Luke got up and petted Aktzin.

The voice of Lucinda ranged in their ears: "Traitor!"

The Ghoul's had found them. Six of them, including Lucinda was coming straight for them. Morty was standing on a boulder, arms crossed as he watched and made commands. Luke's eyes darted to the exit, which was only a five minutes away by foot.

"You ready, Aktzin?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, just like old times!" it reminisced. Nostalgia hit Luke for moment and he had a clue that Aktzin was having a similar feeling. "Synch with me!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your special moment, but we have company!" shouted the Masked Man, shooting off a Ice Beam at a couple of unexpected Ghoul's that came in the cave. Luke turned back and saw dozens more Ghoul's join Morty.

"Hurry up!" the Masked Man shrieked, dodging another beam, and stopping one from hitting Luke and Aktzin in one fluid movement. "I could use some help!"

Lucinda landed only mere short feet from Luke. She smiled like a cheshire cat as she sauntered forward, a Shadow Ball ready at hand. The Masked Man noticed his partner was in danger and made to help, but was stopped by five Ghoul's landing right in front of him.

"You better not die on me!" he yelled to Luke as he entered, quite gleefully, a one-man mini-war of pokemon moves and swift physical ability with the five Ghoul Meisters.

Luke stretched out his right arm to it's fullest, and pointed it towards Aktzin, and used his left hand to grab his right arm, ignoring Lucinda.

"This is for the Berlitz! _Ghost Type: Shadow Ba —"_

Luke shouted the required word just in time: "_Synchronize!"_

Once again, Aktzin became white light, but, this time, the light was much more brilliant, and stunning than that of a pokeball. It actually lit up the whole cave and no one could see anything. Lucinda, who took the full brunt of the stupefying light, was unable to continue the attack because of the lost of the required focus.

"You know, Mask . . ."

The Masked Man thrown the limp body of the last of Ghoul's he was fighting into the water like yesterday's garbage. He watched Luke, who was grinning like mad.

Lucinda growled, seeing that her attack didn't work. She flew from the ground and used psychic energy to pick up the boulder she was standing on, and threw the boulder at Luke in a fit of rage as she shrieked, "Die, traitor!"

Luke's body dodged the rock instantly. It was like he didn't move at all. He was still grinning at the Masked Man, as though he didn't have a care in the world and knew she wasn't worth his time.

"Agility?" said Lucinda, disbelieving. "But how? He didn't even say anything!"

A heavy, and cold voice spoke behind her. "I don't need to, Lucinda Berlitz." She didn't even have time to turn around before she was hit in the chest by a thunderbolt with a single flick of Luke's fingertips. She was hurled into the air and crash-landed hard on a rock. When she fell to the ground a white light protruded from her body and formed a fainted misdreavous beside her.

"Say sorry to Johanna for me," he whispered.

"Lucinda!" shouted Morty, his voice full of worry.

"Don't worry!" Luke said loudly enough to reach him across the water. "I only put enough force to knock her out! She's safe!"

Morty did not reply. He only stared at Luke and the Masked Man, who stared back to make a point that they were ready for anything.

"You're the only one left, Mortimer." He pointed out. "Are you going to attack us, too? Or are you going to let us past?"

Morty merely raised his right hand, and snapped his fingers. Luke eyes bounced all over the place when he felt an abundance of auras coming this way. Surely enough, countless Ghouls and even several officers flying on flygons, pidgeots, and several other flying beasts entered the fray. Every crook and cranny there were a Ghoul, or an officer guarding it. Luke could practically feel Morty's triumphant aura from where he was standing.

"Surrender, now!" Morty's voice echoed, making his words ever more powerful. "There's nowhere for you to run! Give up peacefully, and we will cease our fire!" Morty nodded to all of the Ghoul's and they began charging their Shadow Balls, aiming true for the kill.

"Luke." the Masked Man started, quietly. "I have a plan — we can —"

"No, I have a better one," whispered Luke.

"Oh? And what is that?" he inquired, curiously.

With that in mind, Luke ran down the boulders excited to see all of these new Meisters as a challenge for him and Aktzin. He could tell that the Masked Man had some brilliant plan of escape, but it been such a while since he and Aktzin had Synched ever since the rebellion. This was his chance to go all out.

"Luke!" yelled the Masked Man. "What are you doing? This is no time to show off!"

"If you won't give in, Luke, then I have no choice!" Morty gave the Ghoul's the signaling gesture, and they made to launch their attacks.

_Ready, Aktzin? _Luke heard the pokemon shout that it was ready. Luke stopped running and tossed out his hand. _All right, full power!_

"_THUNDER TYPE: THUNDER WAVE!" _Luke yelled with all his might.

Out of his hands, a blue orb of electricity grew right above his raised hand. It's colorful illumination was taken up a notch with every passing second. Like an electromagnetic pulse, the orb released a wave that took up the entire cave, paralyzing all who stood in it's way. The Ghoul's dropped like flies into the small lake, grunts, and screams were heard, and their Shadow Balls were destroyed before they could get close to their targets.

Sometimes, even Luke was amazed at his power. He breathed hard due to losing a lot of his aura, and marveled at all of the static electricity was left with his hand still outstretched in the air. Luke turned around, expecting to see a dumbfounded Masked Man . . . only to see him crawling on the ground. . . .

"You stupid idiot!" he yelled. "I told you not to show off, and now — look! I'm paralyzed like the rest of the fodder you blasted!"

"Oops," said Luke, chuckling nervously. "Um . . . my bad?"

"_Oops?"_ he said, angrily. His rose his voice. "_OOPS_? YOU PARALYZE ME, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'OOPS? MY BAD?' LIKE SOME SNIVELING HALFWIT?"

He did take it a little _too_ far . . . he forgot to control it so it wouldn't hit the Masked Man.

"I guess they never taught you elitist Pokelantions how to control your own powers!" he yelled. "Humph! Dialga-ranked Meister indeed! Can't even remember the basics of pokemon meistry when it matters most."

"Sorry, sorry!" He repeated. He waved his hands, smiling goofily, and scratched his messy black hair. "I guess I overdid it a little . . ._" and I wasn't exactly a top student at Pokelantic's Institute of Pokemon Training and Meistry, either._

_Who cares what that masked hooligan says?_ Aktzin's words echoed in his mind. _We saved his ungrateful behind, didn't we? He should be groveling at our feet!_

"That's an understatement," he replied, sarcastically. "Please tell me you have some paralyze healing pellets on you."

"Nope." The Masked Man growled. "But!" he said, stressing "but" before he got too angry. "We can get some at the local Pokemart in town."

"Whatever," he said. He tried to move again, but to no avail. He sighed. "Looks like you're going to have carry me there." They stared at each other for a good ten seconds.

"Surely you're joking?"

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?"

It was Luke's turn to sigh. He studied his surroundings first to make sure there were no more surprises. He ran back to him and slowly picked up his unusable body. He placed him carefully on his back.

"This is so embarrassing . . ." said the Masked Man. "Me, the great 'Mask of Ice', the powerful and feared warrior of the Ice Type . . . getting a piggy back ride . . ."

Luke gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, at least everyone watching is too paralyzed or knocked out to care about your dignity!"

"Luke . . ." said a groan. Luke turned and saw it was Morty, struggling to get off the ground. "You . . .can't . . .escape . . ."

"Sorry, Mortimer," said Luke. He ran towards the exit, jumping from dais to dais, so he wouldn't get into the water.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Morty said, annoyed, but really hinting that he was defeated and could do nothing to stop them.

Luke stopped when he made it in front of the exit, a large hole in the wall that showed a hint of the starry sky above it.

"Oh, yeah, Mortimer." Morty looked up, and saw Luke's back turned to him. "Tell Cyrus that if he ever sends that child to my face again as a means to play with my emotions, I will kill the boy, and I will come after him next." Luke said all of this like killing a top and powerful man like Cyrus was something he could discuss with kids at the dinner table. With his threat delivered, Luke ran through the caveway, the Masked Man chuckling all the way.

"You really hate that kid, don't you?" he asked, but it was rhetorical question. "Tell me, is it because Red is the product of your D.N.A , one of the few Cyrus chose for the COLORS Project?"

Luke winced. "How did you know about that?" They made it past the caveway, and into the silent night. Not a cloud was in the sky, and because all of the lights were out in Blackthorn City, the stars were made more visible and showcased more vibrant beauty.

"I'm not stupid, you know," he said. "That boy looked just like you, albeit the eye color is different . . . he could pass off as your son, or even a little brother."

Luke was little miffed at that. "That still doesn't explain how you know about the COLORS Project."

He chuckled to himself as Luke jumped high over the water. The whip of cold air swept over them until they landed near Blackthorn's Gym.

"How do you think none of you Pokelantions ever manage to catch me, yet?" he asked. Luke raised an eyebrow. He always did wanted to know about that. The Masked Man was a powerful Meister, that's for sure, but he even he was no match for the strongest that resided in The Great City of Pokelantic. Luke listened on as he continued, "I have spies of my own up at the quote on quote, 'Great' City of Pokelantic. They report everything back to me, and some of them you probably know yourself, Luke Ketchum." He laughed like he was remembering some joke.

"You dirty bastard," said Luke in an amused voice. "I should have known. With how corrupt and blind the people of Pokelantic are, I can't say that I'm too surprised."

"Why didn't you just kill the boy when you had the chance?" he asked.

"Because I knew Cyrus, that bastard, would just make another copy," he replied. "He 's unconcerned for the safety of Red. He could careless."

"Still, this project sounds interesting." The Masked Man admitted. "I look forward to seeing what that Red boy turns into in particular if he's going to be anything like you."

When Luke made his way to the streets of Blackthorn, he stopped, surprised. Not a single light was on. Was every shop closed? That was strange. He knew it was past midnight, but the Pokemart and Pokecenter is open twenty-four seven, yet it looked like not a soul was inside the mart . . . or anywhere for that matter. Luke perked up curiously when he saw dots of light scan randoms.

". . .hey! . . .is that?"

"Yeah! . . .it's him! That's the guy —"

Luke turned around and saw a crowd of citizens, most in their pajamas (one big guy really needed to put some pants on and shave his stomach) flashing things with their flashlights. All of them pointed to his face and squinted his eyes.

"What are these idiots doing!" said the Masked Man. "Tell them stop flashing us before I kill them!"

His threat must have reached the crowd because they some of them started running, especially when they recognized who it was.

"It's Luke Ketchum, and he's with the Masked Man —"

"Are you sure that's them . . .?"

". . .Someone call Officer Jenny!"

"Murderers!"

Luke could only blink at the crowd's panic when it finally hit him. When he used the Thunder Wave — it not only paralyzed his foes — it caused the electricity to go out throughout the whole city! He used way more power than he thought he did . . . and he realized the Masked Man had a point when he yelled that he needed to learn some control . . .

Shrugging, Luke went over to the Pokemart, and knocked on the door.

"Why are you knocking like some regular person?" said the Masked Man, annoyed. "Just a blow up the place and take whatever you want! You're a criminal, now! Remember?" Luke really wished that he would shut up sometimes. Yes, he was criminal. But he was still on the side of good . . . at least he told himself that. Luke wondered if what he was doing was really the correct thing to do, but it was too late to change his mind, now. He was a fugitive, but he won't act like one.

The door was opened by some freckled-face teenager with an oddish on his forehead. He looked tired. "Sorry, but due to the power surge, we are — GAH!" The teenager bucked back in shock when he looked up and awakened him from his sleepy stupor.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ou're!" He pointed at them, his voice and body shaking like a wild cat in fright. The oddish on it's forehead c

Luke rolled his eyes and allowed himself in. He turned to his left and to his right as if to look for something, then, stopped on the scared kid. "Look, I'm not here to kill you, or anything like that. I just want some parlyzing healing pellets. Are they in stock?"

"Y-yes, they are! Um . . .blah. . .err. . .i-tt's right next to the. . .alarm-I-I-I mean, right next to the soda machine! Yeah!" He laughed nervously. Luke went over to the soda machine and there it was, in little yellow packets. He picked up and read the words in big bold letters on the wrap, _Uncle Cornhall's Homemade Paralyzing Healing Pellets! Great for Pokemon Meisters! Enter the Pellet Radio sweepstakes and you may win the chance to meet DJ Mary and Professor Oak on a live show!_

Luke saw a face of his old teacher with an pretty red-head smiling together on the wrapper. Memories overflowing him . . .

"Hurry up, Luke!" the Masked Man said, impatiently. "I don't want to be on your back all day!"

"Wait, I gotta pay first." Luke started to search his pockets for some money.

"PAY?" the Masked Man shouted like it was most ridiculous thing in the world. "Are you kidding me? Just take it, you idiot!" Luke found some money deep in his pockets, he counted it to make sure he had enough, and smiled. He walked over to the befuddled teenager and handed him the pokedollars. He walked out with no harm done, feeling the confused gaze of the kid on his back as he left.

"I swear, Luke," he said in disbelief. "You are the most. . .gaaaah! Just give me one of those pellets!" The Masked Man swiped the package out of Luke's hands, and ripped it apart, taking one and ignoring the rest falling on the ground.

"Happy, now?" said Luke.

"Stop right there, y-you criminals!" said a less-than-sure-of-themselves voice. Luke, and the Masked Man flicked their eyes to see a crowd of angry citizens and their pokemon (obviously poorly-trained) in their path. "We're going to stop you! Right, guys?" The crowd roared in agreement, and they slowly made their way to the two.

"Is this a joke?" said the Masked Man, bored-like.

"Hey, you've got to give them points for spirit!" said Luke, trying to make the most of the awkward situation. A familiar aura washed over Luke and for the first time tonight he was actually fearful.

"What do you all think you're doing?" All eyes swerved upward to see the silhouette of a dragon-like pokemon and a woman coming down from the night. As they got closer, the light showed them to be a cape-wearing woman riding a charizard. The woman's cape flapped behind her as she soared through the skies, and her fierce blue eyes glowered at the citizens like they did something incredibly stupid. She landed right next to the crowd, making the flinch and jump out of the way, so they wouldn't get hurt.

"C-Clair!" A man spoke up, trying not to show too much fear but failing badly. "W-we are just going to round up these crooks we found walking the streets!" He pointed to Luke and the Masked Man. "See, look, it's the guy who—"

"Shut it!" The man shut his mouth so fast that a snap was heard. "I don't care what you're doing, but you are clearly way in over your heads if you think you can match these two Meisters! Go back to your homes, all of you!" She raised her voice for all to hear. "The Power Plant is working on fixing the surge, so stay in there until the lights come back on."

The crowd whispered and shot ugly looks at Clair, but she ignored it and shot back her own ugly look. Luke didn't know whether to run, or be happy that he saw a familiar face. Clair turned around and faced Luke. She stared at the two of them long and hard so much that Luke actually jerked when she sauntered toward him. She stopped right in front of him, glared and slapped him straight in the face without saying a word.

"I deserved that." Luke admitted.

"I am so pissed off at you, brat ketchup," drawled Clair, bottling up her irritation. "First I hear about you growing balls so big that you rebelled against Pokelantic and killed their Minister, then, I get a phone call from the authorities telling me that my grandfather, and the rest of the Elder's of the Dragon User Clan was arrested for helping you out! And, now, I see that there are tons of Ghouls laying around in Dragon Tamer territory like they own the place, and I see you with this insane serial killer!" She pointed to the Masked Man.

"I'm—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" yelled Clair. "Sorry isn't going to undo the damage you've and mister mask here done, brat." Clair took his ear and started to pull it. "You stupid moron!"

"Ow!" shrieked Luke. "Hey, that hu — OW, YOU'RE GOING TO PULL IT OFF, WOMAN!"

"As much as this conversation is interesting as it is amusing, we're on a bit of a tight schedule," said the Masked Man in a matter-of-fact tone. "And it's only a matter of time before more unwelcoming parties arrives when they hear that the Ghoul's have failed."

"Oh?" said Clair, releasing Luke's left ear, who was soothing it. "And what's so urgent?"

"I believe that's none of your business."

"What?" Clair clenched her teeth and looked ready to wrestle an horse. Luke stopped her just in time, laughing rather anxiously.

"Um. . .he didn't mean that," said Luke. Clair continued to leer darkly at him. "_Right_, Mask." He sent a glare at the Masked Man, but he just snorted stubbornly. Clair released Luke's hold and walked over to her charizard.

"Oh, that's too bad," she said. "And here I was going to give you my charizard."

Now, Luke really glared at the Masked Man.

"This is so stupid," he mumbled. "Fine, we're going to Olivine City, that's all I'm telling you."

_Olivine City? Why there?_Luke thought. "Is that where the—"

"Yes, I'll explain along the way," he interrupted, so their plans wouldn't be discovered. Luke nodded and put it off until they left. Right now, he was curious of something else.

"Clair, you're a gym leader. Why are you helping us?"

Clair sighed, and spoke her reply: "Because, brat, my grandpa wants me to. He trusts you for some reason. I don't know what is going on in that old brain of his, but he thinks you are, well, part of some sort of absurd apocalyptic prophecy, or something."

"Prophecy?" The Masked Man perked up. He was clearly interested. Luke's mind was blank. "You don't say?" He turned and faced Luke.

"Yeah, it's totally ridiculous," said Clair, scratching her blue hair, oblivious to their reactions. "Every generation knew, just knew, that the Omega Pokemon was going to be return and cast his vengeance on us all, but we all know that's just some stupid made up tale created for the weak-minded and the paranoid because it _never happened_. Don't think too much about it."

Luke didn't like it, but he felt a sudden dark sense of foreboding in those words. He forced a smile, however. "Well, that's very interesting. Tell your grandfather thanks for all that he has done and his sacrifices."

"Don't mention it, and I mean that _quite_ literally." Clair stressed. "I feel insane enough for helping out two big-time criminals."

"We won't be criminals for long, Clair." He glanced at the Masked Man, taking a seat on the charizard. "Or, at least, I won't be." The Masked Man laughed.

"Being a hero is overrated." he replied, getting on to an available spot.

"Make sure to take good care of her," said Clair. "Oh, and she gets really angry when disturbed from her sleep, so I would advise not trying to force her to wake up unless you want to be barbecued jerky, got it?"

He raised his thumbs, and charizard began to swing it's wings, each flap bringing wind onto the ground and rattling Clair's hair. "We got it, Clair, I'll bring her back . . . hopefully."

Clair clearly didn't like the sound of that. "If you don't bring her back," she yelled as they flew upwards. Luke felt his stomach and head jerk when they launched. "I'll make sure to roast your. . ." Clair continue to yell to them, but Luke couldn't hear her (thank, Arceus) due to being so high up in the air. Clair really trained this charizard well judging by how fast she could go up in the air. He remembered when he had his own charizard back when he was still a registered Meister.

"Luke, can we trust that woman?" asked the Masked Man. The night winds engulfed them both as they ride, and pricked their bodies of warmth. Their cloaks flapped briskly as if they were wild, living things.

"Don't worry, I know Clair. A real strong woman with undying loyalty to the Dragon. She won't betray us." Mask grew quiet, but he could still feel his cold eyes upon him. He could practically hear the machinations working in his head.

"So, Luke, what do you think about this prophecy that you are supposedly apart of?" asked the Masked Man, half-intrigued, half-teasing.

"I don't want to talk about that." He had other things to worry about. "Who is the Keeper? I never expected whoever it is to be somewhere so urban like Olivine City."

"Oh, but that's just the beginning." The Masked Man reached into his long sleeves and pulled out a picture, he handed it to Luke. "This is the Keeper of the Electric Omega Scroll."

Luke took the picture, studied it, and almost fell off the charizard when he saw who it was. The charizard gave an annoyed grunt and Luke apologized.

"You can't be serious, Mask!" he said, double-checking the picture to make sure it wasn't the trick of the light, or his imagination. "This has got to be a mistake! She can't possibly . . ."

"You know what themitemfinder fanatics say, lost items and treasure are usually in the most unusual of places," he said. "I was surprised, too, when I learned that a pure-hearted girl like Jasmine was holding such a dark secret this whole time. Who would've guessed."

Luke scrutinized the photo again. Looking for anything out of place, but he couldn't find anything. Light-brown hair with light-brown eyes to match. That warm smile. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. It was Jasmine, and Luke couldn't do anything about it.

"Mask, I have a request."

"Mmmm? Go on."

"I want you lay off on Jasmine," he asked, seriously. "Me and her have a history, and she's way too fragile for this."

"You seem to have a history with a lot of Johto's Gym Leaders, don't you?" he accused. "I'm sorry to say this, Luke, my boy, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Mask!" Luke shouted. In that moment, Luke realized how dry his throat was.

"Luke!" he shouted back, then laughed. "You know I don't make promises, _especially_ in regards to the Omega Scrolls. If she does not co-operate, which she will most likely will not since it's a Keeper's duty to protect the scrolls from Seekers like us, then I will be forced to play my hand even if it means somebody getting hurt. Your emotional attachments will be your undoing, Luke." He warned.

Luke was silent. He had a point. But still . . .

"Besides, even if I do hold back, and she co-operates, there's still a big chance she'll die, anyway," he said like it was of no concern to him. "You know what happens to Keepers when they reveal their respective scrolls, right?"

"Yeah . . ." he said, He stared at the sky, which had a vibrant full moon out this evening. "The moon is beautiful this evening." He added, randomly.

"One more thing, Luke, that I am curious about." The Masked Man droned on, also watching the moon. "My spies tells me that you have a son, yet, I haven't seen any little tykes running around with you in our little adventure all day. What gives?"

Luke only continued to watch the starry sky. It was only fifteen seconds later when he chose to reply: "My son is having one last meeting with his mother." Luke ceased his star-gazing, and he noticed the Masked Man studying his every move.

"Cyrus's COLORS Project, The Omega Scrolls, some apocalyptic prophecy, and the uneasiness of the Council of Trilmarillion . . . I have a feeling things are going to be interesting in the next oncoming years."

"Indeed, and it all starts here," the Masked Man said. "To Olivine City."

"To Olivine City," Luke repeated.

**Author's Notes: **These stories really do write themselves. I never expected this chapter to be this long. I thought, hey, it's going to be 5,000 words, or so, but it turns out to be a whopping 10,000+ worded chapter. What's more is that this is only the first part of the _prologue_. I need stop doing this to myself. -.-'

Thanks for reading, guys! If you want, leave a review. I'm eager to hear your responses. Don't expect part two anytime soon. I need study for my upcoming mid-terms and tests, and such. I'm already so behind in my studies as it is. . . .

_**GLOSSARY**_

_Pokemon Meisters:_Human beings who are trained to combine with any pokemon, and use their powers at their own will. Humans generally have no powers of their own, and a pokemon, despite the ability to become powerful on their own, will never be able to reach their full potential unless they gain a human partner to combine with, a process called "Synchronization". A human combined with pokemon becomes more physically adept and durable to withstand brutal attacks.

_The Great City of Pokelantic:_ A city on an island near the middle of the Hoenn and Johto regions. Known for being the leader of producing the most talented and elite of Pokemon Meisters, the ancient Council of Trilmarillion, but also known for many of their people being elitist and condescending to anyone who is not a citizen of Pokelantic, otherwise known as "Pokelantions"

_Alakazar the Brute:_ A powerful Pokemon Meister who founded the island in which Pokelantic was born. He named it after the lost city of Pokelantis due to his admiration of it's culture and wealth.

_Ghouls of Armed Defenses:_ A sect within the M.P.F, or "Meister Police Force", that specializes on Ghost Type pokemon and it's way of meistry.

_The Omega Scrolls: _Six scrolls that is said to reveal a dark prophecy, and the fate of the world. Keepers protects the scrolls, while Seekers, seeks out the scrolls, and may have to take away the scroll with force from a Keeper if they do not allow them to have it.

_War of Regions:_The first war ever that was held between all of the pokemon regions.

_The COLORS Project:_ Much is unknown about the project, but it seems to be a program to clone powerful Pokemon Meisters, like Luke, who Red is a clone of. It is implied that there is more than just one clone made by the project.

_Council of Trilmarillion:_ Currently being with held in Pokelantic. It is an meeting that dates back to the Ancients between the top politicians of the human world, and the legendary pokemon in order to sort out matters dealing with the world. Note that not all of the legendary pokemon are members of the Council.

_True Name:_ If a Meister has a strong enough bond with a pokemon, they will be able to figure out it's "True Name", casting out there full-potential.

_Pokemon Minister: _The leader of a region, or city.


End file.
